1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of performing a job by using a widget and an image forming apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A widget is a mini application which is one of graphic user interfaces (GUI) which smoothly support interaction between a user and an application or an operating system, and is a small-sized application containing useful functions and various information sets.
Recently, even office equipment such as a printer has a display panel where a GUI screen is displayed, and thus an environment where a widget, which is displayed on the GUI screen, may be used in performing a specific job, has been prepared.